Poke-Heroes: Communication
by Miamccar
Summary: Before the events of Poke-Heroes. When strange things were happening in Kalos, a professor from Alola along with his Torracat travel there to investigate. They learn that Pokemon were going missing and started talking. While being there, the two met three Pokemon to help them along the journey. Other Pokemon joins them while an evil force is rising to break the Pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1: Time to understand

**A rewrite. With the help of RayTheZoroark, they helped me redo the chapter. After reading this, please check their account. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

A young boy wearing funeral clothes stared out a window. He could see through the thin sheet of rain and spotting a Lucario sitting in front of a grave. The blond boy put his small hand on the glass and realized with a shiver how cold it was. He sighed as he remembers why he was here. It was his aunt's funeral. He doesn't know much about her except her name was Meka, and she was the Lucario's trainer. His gray eyes saw the Aura Pokemon shaking as raindrops hit him. The boy looks back at his family who was in the living room. His parents told him that Meka ran away with her Natu when she was a kid and joined Team Flare until she was a teen. The blond hide behind a wall to listen to the conversation his family was discussing.

"If you ask me, the killer was that Lucario. It was looking around like a crazy person during the funeral. It even pushed me to the ground! And police said that its paw prints were on her body. I don't want Jakkaru near that killer." The boy had a disgusted look what his mother said.

 _"Just because I'm nine doesn't mean I know how to take care of myself. And it's wrong to pick on someone who can't speak! And he pushed you to block a falling branch!"_ Jakkaru, the boy, thought to himself angrily. He wanted to shout that to his family but doesn't have the courage.

"Now I see why Meka ran away." He whispered before returning to the window. The boy stood there for a few minutes before getting an idea. Jakkaru went to the sliding door, opening it, stepped outside. Raindrops fell on his body, soaking him quickly as he slowly walks to the Lucario. The Aura Pokemon's ears twitched when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Once the blond got to the Lucario's side, he looked up with red eyes, tears streaked on his cheeks. The boy pulled out his hand to the Pokemon.

"Hi. My name is Jakkaru. Your name is Leon, isn't it?" Jakkaru greeted. The Lucario, Leon, said nothing, but slowly looking back at the grave. The blond frowned as he pulls back his hand.

"I know that I'm not good at communicating to other people. But I don't want to be alone." Jakkaru was about to sit with the Aura Pokemon, but Leon suddenly moved away. The sudden movement resulted in the Lucario holding onto his bruised shoulder in pain. The boy immediately put his hands out.

"It's okay. My parents aren't watching so don't be scared." Jakkaru said to calm the other down. That made the Pokemon ease up a bit, but he was still holding on his bruised shoulder. The boy's gray eyes saw a large tree branch not far away.

"I'm sorry about my dad punching you after you pushed mom. But I know you were protecting her. And you saw the branch falling before it even happened. It was like you saw it in the future." Jakkaru said as he sat down. Leon shrugged as his red eyes looked down. The blond frowned.

 _"I wish I could understand you."_ He thought. He spotted the bruise on the other's shoulder.

"I'll be right back," Jakkaru said as, standing up, he ran inside the building. The Lucario watched the boy going inside before looking back at the grave. He put his black paw on the stone, as tears fell down his cheeks. Leon's ears heard the boy coming to his other side where the bruise was.

"This might sting a bit." The Aura Pokemon heard. He grunted and hissed in pain as a spray hit his shoulder. A few seconds later and he saw the bruise disappearing from the hyper potion.

"There we go. Feeling better?" Jakkaru asked with a smile. Leon rolled his shoulder to check if there was pain.

"I'm planning to be a Pokemon professor when I'm older. So I can't leave a Pokemon injured." The blond explained as he put the empty potion away. The Lucario then started speaking.

"Lucario?" He asked in his language.

"I think you asked me what type of professor I want to be. Well, I want to communicate with Pokemon better. So I'll study Pokemon's speech and behaviors." Jakkaru explained with a grin. Leon stared at the boy for a few minutes before giving him a small smile. The kid looked back at the house.

"I have to go. But take my umbrella when you walk back home. I hope I'll see you again." Jakkaru gave the Lucario a closed black umbrella. The blond opened the sliding door and waves goodbye to Leon before entering the building. The Aura Pokemon opened the umbrella and held it over the gravestone.

* * *

Years later-

The sun rose in the Alola region, shining into a house's bedroom window. Inside the bedroom was a sleeping 21-year-old male with dyed black hair, a faded scratch mark on his cheek, and facial stubbles around his cheeks. Next to him was a sleeping Torracat curled up in a ball, quietly snoozing. The silence, however, was soon shattered by loud ringing originating from a phone on the bed. The man groaned as he opened his gray eyes, shielding them from the brightness of his room. He stood up and stretched his sore muscles, sighing when he heard a satisfying crack. The Torracat mewed at his trainer before opening its jaw in a huge yawn. The man smiles at his pokemon.

"Good morning, Leo." He said then pets the one mane of the Pokemon. Leo purred loudly, as he leans closer to his trainer's hand. The man chuckled but was interrupted by the same ringing. He reached for his phone and saw two missed calls from his mom. The dyed black-haired man groaned before rolling his eyes. His gray eyes saw his Torracat sharing the same annoyed look. The man waited for three beeps until his mother's voice.

 **"How many times have I told you? Always pick up the phone Jakkaru!"** His mom shouted in his ear.

"I know mom. It may be the afternoon at Kalos, but it's early morning in Alola." Jakkaru said with half-closed eyes. As his mom was talking, he looked to see Leo silently mouthing like the woman. His trainer couldn't help but laugh.

 **"What are you laughing at?"** His mother asked.

"Sorry, it was nothing. I have to get ready for work. Bye." Jakkaru hung up before walking to his bathroom. The Torracat followed his trainer, to see him holding a razor.

"Should I let it grow?" Jakkaru asked his Pokemon. Leo gave him an odd look at the question.

"Ya, it would scare the kids." The trainer agreed before shaving. The Torracat walked to the couch in the living room. When he jumped on it, he flicked his tail to hit the remote. The TV turned on, showing the news.

 **"Scientists are still figuring out what happened on Sinnoh weeks ago."** The reporter said. A picture showed a rip in the sky. Jakkaru walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush stuck out of his mouth, as he watched the news with interest.

 **"And they've theorized that Pokemon talked for a short time is because of this rip."** The dyed black haired man looked at the TV

"Ah ya!" He said with the toothpaste murmuring his speech. He spit it out in the kitchen sink

"Too bad it was midnight when that happened. I would have loved to hear you speak, even if it was for a short time." Jakkaru said as he sat down with his Pokemon on the couch. The Torracat moved to lay his head on his trainer's lap causing the man to pet Leo's mane as he watches TV.

 **"In other news, a rash of Pokemon disappearance have baffled authorities."** The two's eyes widened at that news.

 **"In Kalos, a group of Eevee evolutions that used to live in Santalune Forest seems to have disappeared. The only one of them left was an Umbreon. People were trying to move this wild Pokemon to a shelter when something happened."** It showed a video of a person holding a net and in front of them was a growling Umbreon. Around its neck was a purple collar with a Moonstone shard in the center.

"It's okay. We're sending you a shelter." The camera person said. But the Moonlight Pokemon growled.

"Leave me alone!" The Umbreon shouted in a deep male voice. Jakkaru choked on his spit while Leo's jaw dropped. On the video, the humans froze in shock while the Moonlight Pokemon ran away deep in the forest.

"The heck was that?" The gray-eyed man asked. The Torracat meowed in agreement. They were interrupted by ringing from Jakkaru's phone in his pocket. The man pulled it out then looked at the message.

"Oh, Clamperl! We need to go!" The man exclaimed, rushing to his room to change out of his pajamas while the cat grooms himself.

 **"In yet other news, a thief broke in Lumiose City's museum last night. The person killed two guards before leaving with an artifact called the _Master Ball_."** The news lady explained.

Jakkaru came out with a long white coat, gray pants, and black shoes. Both the trainer and Pokemon ran out of the house to go right and go down a hill. But Leo slowed down to catch his breath.

"Come on! It's not that far!" His trainers said, pausing in his running to look over his shoulder at the pokemon. The Torracat was on the ground, looking at the man with pleading eyes. Jakkaru sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine." He picked Leo in his arms then ran down the hill to a small shack. They entered the house to see a Litten, Rowlet, and Popplio, who greeted them. The Torracat jumped down from his trainer's arms to chat with the starter Pokemon.

"Just on time as usual." Jakkaru looked to see a young girl with green eyes, tied up blonde hair, wearing a lab coat, black pants, and white boots.

"Hey, Lillie. I was almost late because of a stubborn cat." The young man eyed his Torracat who was chuckling, in turn causing Lillie to chuckle.

"Let's hope that cat won't give you trouble in the future. The three trainers are coming in a few minutes, so be ready." The girl said. Jakkaru nodded.

"Right." The three kids eventually arrived at the lab and chose their starters. A girl picked up the Litten in her arms.

"Remember that day, Leo?" The dyed black-haired man whispered to Leo. The Torracat nods while smiling. After the kids left with their pokemon, Lillie turned to him

"Oh, ya. Hey, Jakkaru have you heard the news in Kalos?" Lillie asked the young man. Jakkaru nodded.

"Ya, I saw it this morning. Do you have any theories of how the Pokemon disappearing, or how they started talking?" He asked with his hands in his pants pockets.

"I think it has to do with to the rip in the sky. Something must have leaked in our air that's making Pokemon talk." The blonde girl guessed.

"What about the pokemon disappearing?" The dyed black-haired man asked with a raised brow. Lillie put her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Maybe a gang is capturing them for experiments?" She theorized.

"I thought that Team Flare disbanded?" Jakkaru asked.

"They did after their boss died. Maybe it's a new threat?" She asked the other. Jakkaru looked down at his partner. The Torracat looked at him with worry in his eyes. The man looks at the girl.

"Is anyone looking into this?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to Kalos to check it out. I even bought a plane ticket. But I can't leave the lab alone. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Lillie said then looked down in worry. Jakkaru was silent for a moment, as was Leo.

"I was going to visit my family in Kalos in a month. I guess I could go there early." The man said with a weak smile. His Torracat looked at him in confusion so did Lillie.

"Are you sure?" She asked, causing Jakkaru to shrug.

"Of course. Besides, I can't pass the opportunity to communicate with Pokemon." He said while smiling. The cat Pokemon purred in amusement. The girl smiles, then nod.

"Okay! Your flight will be tomorrow night." She informed him.

"Great!" The black-haired man said with a thumbs up. He went down to pet his Torracat

"But be careful out there. There was a thief in Lumiose City that killed two guards. From the paw prints, it was a Lucario." When she said that, Jakkaru had widened eyes.

"A Lucario?" He asked out loud. Leon, with the small smile, appeared in his mind.

 _"It's not him. I know he's good!"_

* * *

~Yesturday, 11:00 pm~

Outside the guarded museum stood a creature made out of silver metal. The robotic mouse hid inside some bushes as his yellow eyes stared through blue visor glasses at the building.

"Asra, are you ready?" A male voice asked in the earpiece situated around its right ear. Asra clicked his tongue in response.

"Okay. There's a hole that you can fit through on the right of the building." The male voice informed. The robot nodded before scurrying towards the right of the building. He quietly squeezed through the small hole, and into the room. Looking around, he spotted a purple pokeball with an M on it inside a glass case.

"Have you found it yet? You better hurry before the guards see you." The male voice said in the earpiece. Asra clicked his tongue before transforming into a humanoid figure. He walked towards the glass case. He was about to put his metal hand on it when he heard something.

"Can't you bother me later?" Asra stopped when he heard the male talking.

"Why can't you listen to me? Can you stop talking for a second?" The metal man had a confused look on his face. He was about to respond when the man shouted.

"Alright! If I go in there will you stop?!" The man hissed. Asra silently gasped and was about to shout until a flashlight hit his eyes.

"Hey!" A guard shouted. The metal creature cowered to a counter transforming into a wolf.

"I need backup! There's an intruder where the Master Ball is." The guard informed the others of his walkie-talkie. Asra pushed himself more in the corner as his widened eyes spot a gun on the guy. From the ceiling window, a shadow was cast in the middle.

 **CRASH!**

Both Asra and the guard backed up as a tall figure landed on the ground, followed shortly by the broken glass. Other guards came in, only to freeze when they saw the person standing in the middle. They didn't notice Asra running and ducking behind the stone that was holding the Master Ball.

 _Are you going to go?_

 _Are you scared?_

 _You'll be dead in a **second**! _

**_Chicken!_**

 ** _Worthless!_**

 ** _Dead meat!_ **

The man snarled at the different voices around him. His red eyes glowed as he showed his fangs.

"I'm not a coward! I will show you! I will show you all!" He shouted before running towards the now scared guards. Asra curled up in a ball as he covered his ears to block the gunshots, as well as the screams of agony. A bullet hit someone, but the screams didn't stop. After two minutes everything went silent until...

"Asra, where are you?" The metal lion silently gasped as his fur underneath the armor raised. I have to book it through the hole I entered through before that man finds me, Asra thought. The metal lion peered over the stone to see his exit. He was about to go until something pulled him up by the tail. Asra yelped as he met the red eyes of a male Lucario with light blue fur with battle scars and fresh blood. Around his neck was a black scarf with an orange F on the ends. The jackal snarled softly.

"Why did you run away?" He asked. Asra looked away, only to gag when he saw the dead bodies.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The Lucario shouted, making the lion look at him while shaking. The Jackal let the lion hit the ground as he held onto his wounded shoulder.

"Great. I have to get stitches." He murmured.

 _Don't forget about the bullet Logan._

 _Ya! You'll get lead poison **idiot**!_

 ** _Dummy!_**

 ** _Stupid!_**

"Mind your own business!" Logan snarled at nothing. Asra stared at the Lucario in confusion. The Jackal glared down at the metal lion.

"What are you staring at me for? Be useful for once, and get the Master Ball." He snarled before walking over the bodies towards the entrance of the building. Asra watched the other walk away before going to the pokeball. His yellow eyes stared at his reflection in the glass case. He took off his visor to show black fur and bruises around his eyes with red rimming under his eyes. Asra stared at himself for a minute before growling at himself. Then he knocked the glass off of the stone, making the alarms start. He put the visor back on as the sounds reached his ears. The metal creature transformed into a hawk to grab the Master Ball with his talons then flew through the hole in the ceiling, disappearing quickly into the night sky.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've been waiting to write a side story of Poke-Heroes. I got the idea from playing Ultra Sun when I was training with my Pokemon. There was originally going to be a flashback episode in Poke-Heroes, but I thought it'll to expand on it. Some of the characters like Leo were rejects. He (Originally he was female) was going to appear in the second series of Poke-Heroes. She was going to be related to Nara the Purrlion in some way, but it got confusing that I have to cut her out. So I rewrote her character and backstory entirely in this story, and there will be more characters like Leo. Hope you all have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2: You can talk!

~Lumiose City Airport, 12:30 pm~

Jakkaru rubbed his neck as he pulled his suitcase behind him. He turned to address the red and black cat walking beside him, a small Zorua doll in it's mouth.

"I don't know what was more uncomfortable: the seats, or you sleeping on my lap for four hours." The Torracat looked up at his trainer and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Professor Sycamore should be meeting us soon." The black-haired man waved off his previous comment. From the corner of his eye, he saw Leo stop and drop his doll on the floor. Jakkaru turned to see the Torracat coughing violently. Thinking he was going to vomit, he quickly grabbed the starter Pokemon and made a beeline for the nearest trash can. Leo coughed for a few minutes until he lifted his head, a bit of drool on the side of his mouth.

"I guess the airplane shook your stomach too much. Try to eat in a bit." The training-professor said before setting his Pokemon down. He gave the Torracat his Zoura doll, which it accepted and bit on it with a smile.

"I'm guessing that you're Jakkaru, judging by your Torracat." Someone spoke from behind Jakkaru.

The aforementioned man turned around to see a man with white curly hair, blueish eyes, and facial hair. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath a white lab coat, black pants with a yellow belt, a brown watch on his left wrist, and brown shoes. Jakkaru blinked a few times until it hit him.

"Oh! You must be Professor Sycamore. I'm sorry, but I did not recognizing you immediately." He apologized. Professor Sycamore chuckled softly.

"It's alright. Lillie told me that you're the new Professor. It's normal for beginners to not recognizing other professors." He explained. The black-haired man nodded before lifting up his Torracat by its armpits.

"This is Leo, my starter and partner in my research." Jakkaru introduced before the cat bit in his toy making a squeaking sound. Sycamore then pet Leo's one mane which made him purr.

"Luckily, I've read about this Pokemon. Come on, follow me to my lab." The older man said before walking forward.

"Okay, Professor Sycamore." The other said, following closely behind.

"Please call me Augustine. Oh, by the way, watch your belongings. We have a thief around here." Augustine warned the two.

Leo clamped to his toy tighter in his jaws. The three got to the lab where they saw the Kalos starters playing ball. The Froakie threw the toy at the Chespin, who missed it, and it flew passed the pokemon. The three starters started to chase the ball but stopped when they saw the Torracat. The Froakie and Chespin looked at the Fennekin in confusion. The Fox puffed its cheeks out in annoyance at the looks. Leo scooped the ball up with his paw and threw it over the starters. The Kalos Pokemon laughed as they ran after the toy with the Torracat behind. The two professors sat by a table while they watched the starters playing together.

"So, how's Professor Kukui been doing?" Augustine asked.

"He's been spending his anniversary with Professor Burnet in Kanto," Jakkaru explained. The three Kalos starters tackled Leo making his scarred stomach show as he laughed.

"I know this might be personal, but I saw Leo's scar and your scratched cheek earlier. Can you tell me about it?" The older man asked. The younger of the two was silent for a second.

"A few years ago I was walking through the forest near my home. I stopped when I saw a wild Lucario. It had light blue fur with fresh scars. I ran to it to help it, but it hit my cheek with its claw. I fell to the ground, and realized the Lucario was about to attack me again. But Leo came out of his Pokeball and shielded me. But the claw went through his stomach. The Lucario ran away as Leo was bleeding quickly on the ground. I carried him to the nearest Pokemon Center to get treated. After that day, I couldn't let him battle any Pokemon." Jakkaru explained while rubbing his scarred cheek. Augustine watched the starters play as he listened to the story.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's clear that the Lucario was abused by its trainers, from the scars to the aggressive behavior." Sycamore guessed. Jakkaru nodded to him.

"That's a possibility." He agreed. The Fennekin ran to Augustine.

"Excuse me? Can I go to the bathroom? The fox asked in a girl's voice. The professor nodded.

"Of course." He said with a smile. When the fire starter left, both Jakkaru and Leo stared after her, their eyes widened, and jaws dropped.

"So, Pokemon here can talk?" The black-haired man whispered.

"Yes, but here in Kalos most people are used to it by now," Augustine said.

"I don't think anyone could get used to this." A deep voice said. Jakkaru looked at his partner who was now sitting next to him and staring at him.

"Um Leo, I didn't catch that. Could you please repeat that?" The man asked with a worried face. The cat tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Jakkaru almost fainted out of shock.

"You can talk!" He shouted, not able to keep his cool. Leo's eyes widened even further, his jaw hanging loosely.

"W-What?! But I can't! We landed here not an hour ago!" The cat shouted with his fur raising in shock.

"There've been reports of tourists' Pokemon talking. So I theorized that there's something in the air that only effects Pokemon." Augustine explained.

"But it's against nature for Pokemon to talk! We communicated with humans fine before." The Torracat said with a shaky voice. His trainer rubbed his head to calm him down.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to reverse this," Jakkaru assured his partner. Leo looked up at his trainer, then smiled. Everything was quiet for a moment until there was a buzzing from Jakkaru's pocket. He pulled out his phone.

"It's Lillie." He said, before he accepted the call and put it on speaker, setting it on the nearby table.

 **"Jakkaru? Are you there?"** Lillie asked with a shaky voice.

"Lillie, what's wrong?" Augustine asked.

 **"There's been reports that a bunch of pokemon, including a breeder in Alola, went missing last night!"** The girl said in worry.

"Oh, that's great!" Leo said sarcastically.

 **"Who was that?"** Lillie asked.

"That was Leo. Apparently, tourists' Pokemon start talking when they land in Kalos." Jakkaru explained.

 **"Really? Now we're having more problems than before!"** She said with stress in her voice.

"Well, hopefully, we will have time to investigate this. But we can't focus on two things at the same time. I guess we can deal with the disappearances later." Augustine said to Lillie. The black-haired professor thought of an idea.

"How about Leo and I investigate the disappearances in Kalos while you and Lillie find out why the Pokemon started talking?" Jakkaru suggested. The other professors thought about it for a bit.

"Are you sure? Where you will start first?" Augustine asked with his hand under his chin.

 **"He's right. We can't roam Kalos blindly you know. People around the world want answers as quickly as possible."** The female professor added.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. We'll talk to that Umbreon from T.V." The youngest out of the professors said with a smirk.

"That grump? Why?" The Torracat asked before grooming his chest.

"I'm guessing that a Pokemon in Kalos might help us. Besides, he might be able to explain the Pokemon disappearances." His trainer explained.

"Are you talking about that Umbreon at Santalune forest?" The Kalos professor asked.

"Yes, why?" Jakkaru asked with his head slightly tilted in confusion.

"Well, that Umbreon is notorious for being," He paused for a moment, "aggressive towards people," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"We could tell that from what we saw of him on the news," Leo commented before grooming his front paw.

 **"And the Umbreon will be hostile to a pokemon who isn't native in Kalos."** Lillie pointed out.

"You're right, but I'll try," Jakkaru said. The Torracat stopped grooming.

"What if that brute challenges me to a battle? I haven't battled in years!" He said in worry.

"I know. That's why we'll try talking to the Umbreon." The young professor said with a smile. His partner sighed as Augustine went to another room.

"You're hopeless." The cat murmured. The older professor came back with a message bag and 5 Pokeballs.

"Since you're going to be traveling the region, I might as well prepare you." He opened the bag to pull out a map and a Pokedex.

"A map to show you the way and a Pokedex just in case." The Kalos professor handed the other the supplies. Jakkaru stared at the normal Pokedex.

"Why isn't Rotom turning on?" He asked while shaking it a little. Augustine stared at him with confusion.

 **"In Alola we have Rotom as our Pokedex,"** Lillie explained.

"Ah!" The older professor nodded.

* * *

~Meanwhile from outside the lab~

Walking through the Lumiose streets was a female Purrloin wearing a slightly old brown scarf around her neck. The cat was walking on her hind legs while digging a coin from her scarf.

"Too bad there wasn't anything good from the tourists today. But maybe I'll have luck tomorrow." She said to herself before putting the coin back in her scarf.

The Purrloin was just passing the pokemon lab when the door suddenly burst open, making her jump. She was on her fours in an instant, back arched as she hissed at the young man with black hair, striding out of the lab, a strange Pyroar creature with him.

"It'll be great!" The man exclaimed to his partner. "Like a pokemon adventure I've never had!" The man said in excitement with his partner smiling at him. The human immediately spotted the scared Purrloin.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you." He apologized as he went down to pet her. When the cat hissed, the man's pokemon looked nervous.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." He warned. But it was too late when the Purrloin attacked his trainer's face.

"Ah! Get her off of me!" The man pleaded as he tried to get the cat off of his face. His partner let out an ember attack, but the Purrloin jumped away, so the fire accidentally hit the man. The human coughed up smoke as he sat down.

"Thanks, bud." He said while coughing. The cat pokemon quickly walked away on her hind legs with a sour look. She side-looked to see the man and his pokemon going inside a clothing store. The Purrloin rolled her eyes as she walked forward.

"Weirdos." She murmured.

"Hey, it's the thief!" The cat turned to the voice to see a human kid with an angry Furfrou. The _thief_ raised a eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You stole 100 poke dollars from me!" The human shouted. The cat pokemon glared at the person.

"Look I don't remember stealing from you. Besides you can get that money back by battling 10-year-olds." She said as she started to walk away.

"Furfrou get her!" The Purrloin heard growling as she sees the poodle pokemon chasing after her. The cat jumped up in surprise before running away on all fours. She felt the Furfrou's teeth trying to get her tail, so she flicked it out of the dog's reach. The Purrloin turned to an alley, to only bump into a metal object, causing her to fall on her back. When she looked up, her eyes shrunk in fear. It was a wolf made out of metal with yellow eyes glowing underneath the blue visor. The thief froze at the sight while the poodle pokemon caught up. Spotting the metal creature, the Furfrou snarled at the strange pokemon. The metal one also growled as he put his paw in front of the Purrloin to protect her. But the poodle tackled him to the ground. The two rolled around as they clawed and bit at each other. The poodle headbutted the metal wolf into a wall. The strange pokemon's claws glowed as he charged towards the Furfrou. The dog dodged the scratch attack, then tackled its opponent to the ground. Meanwhile, the Purrloin was watching the fight in shock.

 _"What's going on? How did taking 100 poke dollars turn into a battle between a Furfrou and a metal weirdo?"_ She thought. As the thief was watching, she noticed that the metal pokemon kept missing his target.

 _"It's like he's never battled in his life!"_

The strange thing was pinned down to the ground. The Furfrou grinned as its teeth showing. It then sank its fangs on the metal pokemon's throat. The robotic being started to panic as it tried to get out of the grasp. His yellow eyes looked at the Purrloin begging for her to help. The cat felt a chill down her spine when the helpless eyes locked on her. When she saw a bit of blood escaping his throat, she pulled out the 100 poke dollars out from her scarf.

"Here take it! Now please stop!" She begged. But the Furfrou didn't listen as it was focusing on ripping the strange pokemon's throat. The metal one closed his eyes as he waited for his fate.

 _"Brother help me!"_

That was when an aura sphere hit the poodle on it's side, making it fly off the metal Pokemon. The metal being immediately held onto its throat in pain. The Furfrou got up growling, but stopped when it spotted the attacker. It was a light blue Lucario with scars and an orange scarf. The thief looked at the strange jackal pokemon with confusion.

 _"Great! More weirdos!"_ The Lucario stared down at the now shaking poodle with cold red eyes. The Furfrou whined before running away with its tail between its legs. Once the poodle was gone, the metal pokemon ran up to the Lucario with happy barks. But the jackal looked down at him with disappointment.

"You can fight better than that." He hissed. The machine looked down in shame with his ears laid back. The Lucario saw the Purrloin staring at them.

"What are you looking at?" He hissed. The cat flinched but quickly recovered.

"My name is Nara. I see that you're part of Team Flare." Nara said, pointing at the Lucario's scarf. The Jackal raised a eyebrow at her.

"So?" He hissed. The Purrloin had a smirk on her face, while she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Well, since your friend there saved me, I thought I could repay him in some way." She looked at the metal pokemon, and winked. The machine flinched as he stared at his paws, flustered. The Lucario noticed that, then scowled.

"Asra doesn't need a girlfriend." He said. Asra looked at him in confusion.

"But I could be useful to Team Flare. I can steal pretty easily. Besides, I promise I won't be annoying." Nara said with an innocent smile. The Lucario stared at her for a few long seconds before speaking.

"Normally Asra doesn't fight without my permission. He must have seen something in you." He said. The cat had hope in her green eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you're in yet. You have to go through a test to see what skills you have. The Jackal pokemon said. The thief nodded.

"Of course. I'll do my best." She promised. The Lucario rolled his eyes before walking away.

"Whatever." He said under his breath. Nara sighed in relief but felt something hitting her gently. She saw Asra giving her an awkward smile. It looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time. The Thief smiled back before the two followed the Lucario.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sorry for not updated for a while. I've finished the first part for chapter 3, so you might not wait too long for the full chapter.**

 **Also once again check out RayTheZoroark. They're great and helped me a lot with this story!**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night!**


End file.
